Enamorarte otra vez
by himepeti
Summary: La siguiente historia pueden considerarla erótica "romántica", puesto que toca el tema. Intenté hacerla romantica jajaja, es un oneshot...
1. Chapter 1

Quería detener esas lágrimas, que ya se detuvieran hace más de una semana que le habían dado la noticia incluso él se fue a buscarla porque no podía aceptar esa noticia, él la necesitaba pero no había rastro y un ser tan racional como él entendía que la evidencia hablaba por sí sola, su amada esposa estaba muerta y él no pudo hacer nada, no pudo protegerla como le prometió que lo haría, ¿cómo diablos no se volvía loco cuando el dolor lo estaba cegando? No podía por él, Itachi, su pequeño hijo lo acuna en sus brazos mientras la oscuridad de la noche sigue avanzando, no puede perder la cordura cuando es quién debe cuidar de el fruto de su amor, lo único que le queda de la primogénita Hyuga.

 _La mira sentada en su cama, con su vientre abultado con una gran sonrisa que le roba un intento suyo con el único interés de corresponderle ese dulce acto que ella da al por mayor._

 _-Itachi-Escucha su voz y su entrecejo se pone aún más junto.-Se llamará Itachi._

 _-¿Por qué?-Cuestiona hosco, sabe que ella no insultaría la memoria de su hermano por su propia boca conoce la verdad sobre él, pero no comprende esa extraña decisión._

 _Ella vuelve a sonreírle mientras le indica que se acerque y así lo hace se sienta a su lado y ella se acurruca en su pecho y por inercia la envuelve en sus brazos, ese pequeño frágil cuerpo que lo hizo querer protegerla de todos, incluso de él... pero las cosas no se pueden planear y aunque quiso huir de ese sentimiento ella lo atrapó "no me harás daño" le dijo tras evadirla un tiempo, ella lo notó se habían convertido en amigos los mejores ¿por qué no decirlo? Ella era la única que encajaba en sus gustos no era ruidosa, era inteligente y no lo juzgaba, siempre tenía buenas palabras en los momentos correctos... sólo pasó se enamoró de ella y no quería lastimarla; ya era tarde porque ella también había caído en los encantos Uchihas, y tratar de mantenerla lejos era lastimarla._

 _-Quiero que lleve el nombre de uno de los héroes de la aldea, quiero que sea tan fuerte y bondadoso como él.-Sus palabras lo paralizaron, llevaba meses escuchándola proponiendo nombres, nombres que no rechazaba por los motivos que daba y que él no se atrevía a debatirle quizás porque no se sentía bien de ser padre, todo había ocurrido muy rápido, se casó porque la quería a su lado y a los tres meses ella resultó embarazada, y él sólo quería protegerla ¿cómo protegería a dos personas?-Sasuke kun, ¿este nombre tampoco te agrada?-Cuestionó en un puchero dejando salir su tristeza, él sonrío y tomó su mentón acercándola a sus labios sin realmente tocarlos._

 _-Itachi es un buen nombre, y será fuerte porque soy su padre y bondadoso porque tú eres su madre-Respondió para finalmente fundir sus labios._

Hace tres meses fue el tercer cumpleaños de Itachi, ella sonreía ahora ya no podrá ver esas sonrisas sólo lo tiene a él, que ahora para su disgusto es su viva imagen sus ojos tan oscuros como los de él, su piel pálida como la de ella pero su rostro es ver una pequeña fotografía de sí mismo aunque con rasgos más finos ¿cómo cuidará de él sólo, sin ella? Es distinto cuidarlo unos días o unas semanas, ella siempre sabe qué hacer y qué darle si le duele algo, ella y su pequeño hijo son una ecuación ¿por qué diablos no la detuvo para que no fuera a esa misión? Él lo sabía ella simple chuunin ¿por qué le daban una misión rango S y en solitario? No la detuvo y esa culpa lo carcome, ¿qué hará cuándo Itachi se lo recrimine? No la protegió.

El sol comienza a salir y ve el rostro de su hijo con aire paternal, luce hermoso, él debe cuidar de él porque no volverá a perder a nadie que ama, no cometerá más errores.

Los bruscos golpes en su puerta hace que lance un bufido molesto ¿quién diablos osa llamar de esa forma a su puerta de esa manera? Se levanta fastidiado y seca sus lágrimas, da un amplio respiro para tratar de volver a su semblante estoico ese que ha mantenido ante todos haciéndolos creer que realmente la muerte de Hinata no lo ha afectado, aunque claro ante tal noticia tuvo que romperse y Naruto, Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru; lo vieron en su momento más vulnerable envuelto en la rabia y dolor de perder a la persona que se ama y si Naruto no le hubiera dicho esas palabras "Sasuke, debes tranquilizarte por tu hijo", él seguramente hubiera destruido toda la aldea, al mundo entero.

Shizune se encuentra en su puerta agitada, despeinada parece que hubiera corrido a toda velocidad.

-Hemos encontrado a Hinata- Aquella frase lo deja paralizado, pierde el aire en sus pulmones, ese maldito nudo en su garganta vuelve a provocarle ese dolor insoportable y lo único que atina hacer es ver a el rostro de su hijo y sonreír amargamente, al menos tendrán una tumba en la cual puedan visitarla.-Con vida-Su única orbe oscura activa el mangekyu esperando despertar de ese genjutsu, pero Shizune sigue ahí quizás atemorizada y no hay rastro de mentira, es verdad.

-La encontró Kiba por la tarde la trajo a la aldea-Sasuke escucha a Tsunade e intenta omitir que ese enamorado de su esposa fue quién ha podido regresarla, él no puede creerlo necesita verlo con sus propios ojos-Decidimos hacer las averiguaciones pertinentes para no darte una noticia equivoca, pero todo concuerda con ella, sólo hay un problema- ¿La regresaron sin ojos? Es lo primero que piensa el moreno, ama sus ojos lunas pero él podría soportarlo sería su lazarillo sin pensarlo ese no es un impedimento para él, porque él cuidara ahora de ella como debió hacerlo desde un inicio.-Ino fue la que se encargó de ver sus mente para confirmarlo, aunque todo lo demás lo hace no queríamos pasar nada por alto, pero los últimos 5 años de su vida han sido bloqueados si no que borrados, no hay forma en la cual podamos acceder aunque claro no nos daremos por vencidos.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- Su pregunta sale muy hosca, Tsunade se detiene al notar el desconcierto del Uchiha, sus ojos miel se posan en los suyos y suspira.

-Hinata no recuerda nada de los últimos 5 años de su vida, por ende ella no te recuerda, tampoco que tiene un hijo... cree que salió de misión y ha regresado.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-Vuelve a preguntar con molestia, ¿le está diciendo que lo olvidó? ¿Olvidó a su amado hijo? No, a él quizás a Itachi jamás... debe ser una mentira.

-Espero que al verte, al verlos ayude en la recuperación de su memoria-Habla Tsunade tras llegar a esa habitación gira la chapa lentamente.

Sasuke se paraliza al verla, claro que es ella con solo verla lo sabe sus ojos lunas lo miran con cierta desconfianza luce tan bella como siempre, no le ve ningún rastro de pelea se adentra a la habitación necesita tenerla en sus brazos y lo hace sin pensarlo, él el Uchiha demostrando sus sentimientos, digno de ver abrazándola con fuerza apretándola a su pecho mientras que la vida vuelve a él, sus fosas nasales se llenan con el olor que sólo ella emite y su casi muerto corazón late alocado con vida en su pecho.

-Tsunade sama-Escucha su hilito de voz, temeroso y la suelta ¿por qué la llama a ella si él está ahí?

Pero al verla al rostro nota su desconcierto, y una oleada de ansiedad lo invade ¿qué diablos sucede?

-Uchiha te dije que sus últimos años fueron borrados.- Hinata mira con cierto desconcierto a Tsunade y Sasuke traga saliva con pesar ¿acaso no lo recuerda? Agudiza su oído y efectivamente ese corazón que alborotaba con su presencia late más que normal, un golpe mental uno muy malo.- ¿Cuántos años tienes Hinata?

-17-Responde quedito aun mirándolo con desconfianza porque no comprende qué hace Uchiha Sasuke ahí, ¿por qué la ha abrazado si no son cercanos? Él estaba en un viaje de redención si mal no recuerda, lo ve entreabrir sus labios como si le sorprendiera su respuesta y ella mira a Tsunade no comprendiendo qué está sucediendo.-Hinata, te he dicho por la mañana que al parecer te han borrado o bloqueado 5 años de tu vida.

-Si, pero me siento perfectamente bien Tsunade sama.-Responde, aún sin comprender qué años pudieron ser arrebatados de sus recuerdos porque ella siente que recuerda toda su vida.

-Tienes 22 Hinata, en 5 meses cumples los 23-Tsunade dice tranquila, Hinata ladea su cabeza mostrando su consternación, su respiración se agita al procesar que sus 5 años robados parecen ser los últimos abre sus labios con sorpresa mirándola nuevamente en busca de una explicación-Haremos lo posible para que los recuerdes Hinata, no vamos a detenernos pero es bueno que vayas asimilando que tienes 22 años, es Viernes 12 de Agosto-Le dice seria.

Hinata en verdad intenta procesarlo, pero suena tan irreal lleva sus manos a la altura de sus pechos intentando tranquilizarse, Sasuke con sólo verla comprende su desconcierto, sabe que está asustada, que lucha por mostrarse serena ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Él mismo no puede y eso que tenerla frente a él es la mejor noticia que ha tenido desde el nacimiento de su primogénito.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lleve que recuerde?- Pregunta seco desviando su mirada hacia Tsunade, Hinata junta su entrecejo ¿por qué el Uchiha pregunta eso sobre ella? No le incumbe.

-No lo sé Sasuke, quiero que vea a Itachi quizás eso ayude-Responde la rubia, Sasuke asiente sin moverse pero pensando que claro ella puede olvidar todo excepto a él a su pequeño que tanto ama, Hinata entreabre nuevamente sus labios sorprendida ¿acaso Itachi no murió en manos de Sasuke? ¿Itachi podrá ayudarla a recuperar su memoria? ¿En esos años perdidos Itachi también ha vuelto a la aldea?

Sasuke sale de la habitación, Tsunade le sonríe y ella corresponde por educación está bastante confusa.

-¿Mi familia ellos saben que estoy aquí?- Cuestiona en un susurro, Tsunade sonríe al comprender que quiere ver a los Hyugas, no a su esposo y a su hijo de los cuales no recuerda nada según Ino.

-Se encuentran en la sala de espera.- Hinata comprende que al parecer tiene restringidas las visitas, así que se queda en silencio aún sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana el sol y el cielo azul, será un hermoso día.

Minutos después la puerta se abre nuevamente y ella observa junto con Tsunade al causante, el Uchiha con un pequeño niño en sus brazos Hinata sonríe y acepta que con todo el aura oscura que emite con ese niño de pelo azabache luce tierno, algo digno de ver en un Uchiha. Tsunade sonríe y se acerca.

-¿Cómo estas pequeño?- Le pregunta mientras frota su pelo revolviéndolo.

-Bien-La voz del niño es tierna y algo ronca, pero demuestra su timidez al abrazarse al Uchiha escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello.

-Qué bueno. ¡Tu hijo es tan hermoso!-Tsunade no puede evitar exclamarlo, pero es así aunque tenga el rostro del Uchiha es ver a una pequeña Hinata actuando. Hinata sonríe anonada, Sakura logró enamorar al Uchiha y hasta tener un hijo con él, debe ser tan feliz, aunque un pequeño golpe viene Naruto debió sufrir, ¿cómo estará ahora? Esos pensamientos borran su sonrisa y ve como el azabache comienza a acercarse a su cama, el pequeño le da la cara y ella le sonríe porque es tan lindo aunque sin duda algunas no tiene ningún rasgo de Sakura...

-¡mami!-El grito viene haciéndola mostrar desconcierto al ver como el pequeño le estira los brazos, con una emoción en su rostro, confusa se gira hacia atrás buscando a Sakura pero por favor solo se topa con la pared, vuelve su perlada mirada al frente, viendo como el niño pelea con Sasuke y él finalmente cede dejándolo en la cama, él gatea tan rápido llegando hasta ella, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos, totalmente levantado depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Mami, estas en casa-Le dice, ella lo toma de los costados a la altura de su estómago para darle soporte pero totalmente choqueada ¿por qué le dice eso? ¿Cómo ella podría ser su madre? ¡Menos con el Uchiha! ¿Acaso Naruto se encuentra bien?

Sasuke observa la escena totalmente ¿decepcionado? Hinata tampoco lo recuerda a él, es tan fría, es tan notorio como lo único que quiere es que aparten al niño de su lado.

-Itachi-Su voz sale áspera y el pequeño voltea a verlo- Ven-Es lo único que dice, la verdad es que la situación lo tiene mal, demasiado.

-No, papi quiero estar con mami-Se queja el menor apretándose más a la aturdida nombrada, saliendo de su estupor niega.

-Esto ¿es mentira?-Cuestiona incrédula ese niño ¿cómo va a ser su hijo? ¿Cómo ella terminaría con el Uchiha eso es imposible? Ella ama a Naruto, y Sakura ama a Sasuke... debe ser mentira.

-Ven ahora-La voz es severa y el pequeño reconoce ese cambio de voz, Sasuke muy contadas veces la ha usado en su contra, hace un puchero abrazándose con más fuerza a Hinata que también se ha alterado con ese tono de voz.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Cuestiona Tsunade, aún sabiéndolo, sólo buscando la respuesta oral Hinata la mira y es tan evidente en su rostro que pide una verdad, una que no existe.-Es tu hijo Hinata, Itachi, tiene tres años lo trajiste al mundo cuando tenías 19.- Sus manos pierden fuerza a los costados del pequeño azabache mientras sus ojos lunas miran la espaldita del pequeño intentando comprender, procesar, su cabeza comienza a dolerle buscando una respuesta que simplemente no sale, porque sabe que Tsunade no le mentiría, sin embargo no puede creerlo.

-No es cierto-Susurra aún demasiado aturdida.

Sasuke toma los costados del torso del pequeño obligándola a soltarla, tomándolo en brazos.

-Papi-Se queja el pequeño e Hinata vislumbra la molestia en la oscura mirada del Uchiha y no la soporta un estremecimiento la recorre y desvía su mirada a las sábanas.

-Voy a dejarlo ahora vuelvo-Sasuke le dice a Tsunade, que asiente.

-Tranquila-Tsunade le dice al verla tomarse la cabeza, comprendiendo que el estrés mental le está provocando una jaqueca- No te esfuerces.

-Pero ¿cómo él va a ser mi hijo? Y es aún más descabellado que Sasuke kun sea el padre-Protesta casi levantando la voz, suficiente para que Sasuke lo escuche detrás de la puerta cierra sus orbes y decide andar... eso seguro se va a solucionar, no puede alterarse.

-Lo es-Tsunade habla seria.-Ino dijo que tus recuerdos están en la época de tus 17 años pero ten en cuenta que han pasado 5 largos años, donde muchas cosas cambiaron- La peliazul niega.

-¿Cómo podría yo terminar teniendo un hijo con el Uchiha?-Cuestiona incrédula, ella casi ni le conoce, sabe de él porque Naruto siempre lo quiso de vuelta a la aldea... pero él es una persona tan fría, tan oscura... ¿cómo? Ve a Tsunade sonreírle.

-No me sé esa historia con lujo de detalle, el único que te la puede contar es él... pero créeme que nadie te obligó, si algo puedo decirte es que tus ojos brillaban especial cuando lo veías, incluso más el día de tu boda... y cuando conociste el rostro de tu hijo reflejaron el amor con el cual lo concebiste- Hinata niega, ¿verlo con amor, una boda, un hijo? Su cabeza va a estallar sin duda alguna.

-Se desmayó- Sasuke escucha esa información mientras camina hacia la oficina de Tsunade, Hiashi a su lado queriendo saber la situación de su hija mayor.- Parece que todo lo que está viviendo la está estresando demasiado y es comprensible se encuentra con un marido, un hijo de los cuales no comprende cómo llegaron.-Sasuke escucha eso y aunque parece estoico como siempre, la verdad es que aquello lo está desgarrando, podía soportar que no lo recordara porque sentía que sería un momento, pero tras verla con su hijo él sintió rabia nunca lo trató de aquella manera tan indiferente, si no podía recordar a Itachi ¿cómo lo recordaría a él?

-¿Sería bueno entonces que viniera a mi casa?-Hiashi cuestiona, Sasuke de inmediato voltea a verlo con una sonrisa ladina, así que desea recuperar a su hija nunca fue una novedad saber que no la quería a su lado, aceptó porque sabía de que otra forma él se la robaría.

Tsunade se queda pensativa.

-De ninguna manera, ella volverá a su casa-Sasuke responde tajante retando con su mirada al patriarca Hyuga que aunque no cambia su semblante estoico es más que obvio que no le agrado su respuesta.

-Tenemos que ver como evoluciona todo, necesito ver que al menos acepte lo que ha pasado.

Hinata abre sus orbes lunas, encontrándose el rostro de Hanabi con una gran sonrisa y cambiado, quizás no tanto pero al verla comprende que es verdad los años han pasado.

-Hanabi-La llama y la otra la abraza con fuerza.

-¡A mi si me recuerdas!-Exclama emocionada, y la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en los labios de la mayor desaparece al recordar a ese pequeño... porque si acaso es su hijo, ella no lo recuerda y de pronto siente pena. –Me tenía un poco asustada que no me recordaras...

-Hanabi ¿es cierto que tengo un hijo?- Le cuestiona interrumpiéndola denotando su miedo, su confusión, su desolación.

-Si-Por primera vez escucha una respuesta de Hanabi dudosa, el rostro de su hermanita ha cambiado para ponerse serio-¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?-Le pregunta y ella solo atina a negar aún confusa-Pensé que quizás era alguna mentira queriéndote librar del Uchiha, quizás de una vez por todas te habías aburrido de ese tempano de hielo y buscabas una salida, pero ya veo que es verdad que no recuerdas-Dijo la castaña con pesar.

-¿Enserio me casé con él?-Le pregunta, la castaña asiente.- ¿por qué?-Cuestiona con un hilo de voz.

-Pues según tus palabras "amo a Sasuke kun"-Dijo con mofa.

-¿Pero cómo y Naruto kun?-Hinata cuestionó incrédula, además ¿cómo pudo haberse enamorado de ese moreno?- ¿Sakura y Sasuke no están juntos?- Cuestiona incrédula nuevamente.

-Naruto se prepara para ser el Hokage... ¿cómo van a estar juntos si tú se lo quitaste? Aunque claro si te descuidas seguro ella gustosa lo acepta y adopta a tu hijo ¡eh! Porque deberás si hay gente arrastrada.

-¿Yo se lo quité?- Cuestiona acomplejada, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso? Su cabeza se encuentra más confundida ¿cómo no? eligió a la peor persona para que le contara la verdad de las cosas.

-Algo así-Responde la castaña-Y bueno aunque no me cae del todo bien ese pedante arrogante, debo aceptar que está guapísimo y como quiere.

-Hanabi-Susurra Hinata pero no tiene la cabeza para reprimir a su hermanita por comentarios fuera de lugar.

La puerta se abre y ambas Hyugas ven al imponente Uchiha con una pequeña maleta.

-¿Itachi?-Le cuestiona a la menor hosco, después de todo ella aseguró cuidarlo y en esa habitación no se encuentra, la pequeña lanza un resoplido molesta.

-Con Ko-Responde, Sasuke chasquea la lengua y coloca con rudeza la pequeña maleta en la cama.

-Vístete, nos iremos ahora-Ordena seco con apenas una mirada antes de salir de la habitación en búsqueda de su hijo.

Hinata mira asustada a su hermana que tiene los ojos entrecerrados.

-Enserio no sé cómo lo aguantas-La menor dice levantándose para dejarla vestirse.

-Hanabi-Suplicante la llama.

-¿Le tienes miedo?-Pregunta la menor al percatarse de ese detalle volviendo a su lado.

-¿Tú no?-Cuestiona atemorizada, mientras la castaña sonríe.

-No, ya no, si él me hace algo tú lo dejarías y es algo a lo que no se va a exponer-Dice divertida, Hinata junta más su entrecejo-Tranquila así te habla a veces, pero algo debe darte que te gusta estar a su lado, no te hará daño... debo admitir que él jamás te lo haría.

El pecho de Hinata sube y baja descontrolado asustada, su hermana se escucha segura y ella no comprende ¿cómo terminó en esta situación? La ve alejarse y con pereza busca en la maletita, encuentra un pants azul marino, una playera negra y se sonroja al notar una lencería negra en encaje ¿cuándo ella compró ropa interior tan provocativa? Rebusca pero no hay más que sus sandalias ninjas, frunce los labios y rendida comienza a vestirse al terminar su misión decide ponerse la mochila en los hombros y salir de la habitación hacia donde supone se encontrara la sala de espera, al dar la vuelta en un pasillo hay tres sillas y en una de ellas se encuentra el Uchiha inclinado jugando con el pequeño que se supone es su hijo, lo ve esbozar una sonrisa mientras el pequeño sonríe mucho más ampliamente, esa escena es tierna lo admite pero siente que no le pertenece, sus ojos se humedecen porque por más que lo intenta no ve más que a unos extraños ahí. Sasuke siente su presencia y la ve ahí inmóvil, afectada, Itachi sigue la mirada de su padre y su sonrisa vuelve a posarse y corre hacia ella.

-¿Mami iremos a casa?-Cuestiona saltando a sus pies, ella no sabe que responder.

-Lo haremos.-Sasuke responde seco, aún descontrolado de ver como ella los rechaza... a ambos.

La sala de espera se encuentra repleta, ve a varios de sus amigos demostrándole nuevamente que es verdad los años han pasado ver tan cambiados a Shino y a Kiba, incluso a Shikamaru que parecía darle una noticia a Tsunade por parte de Kakashi, incluso ver a Ino embarazada junto a Sai ¿de qué se perdió? Se cuestionó internamente.

Sasuke ha intentado ser paciente, pero esta por perder el control percibe su miedo y eso lo pone mal. Sabe que no lo recuerda, que no recuerda nada pero su desconfianza lo lleva al límite, ver cómo observa su hogar con tanto recelo su confusión, da un respiro profundo.

-Hinata- la llama mientras la hace sentarse ante la mirada de la peliazul más que precavida, mierda incluso pudo sentirla temblar en sus manos, su pequeño hijo vuelve con un par de juguetes que pone en la mesa de centro de madera de la sala y comienza a jugar. Él acaricia la mejilla tersa de su estática esposa, y no lo soporta más vuelve a abrazarla, apretándola entre sus brazos, tiene que ser paciente intenta ponerse en su lugar a sus 17 él tampoco se hubiera visto con ella, apenas y la conocía y no era exactamente la mujer que buscaba, aunque claro después de su regreso tuvo un par de encuentros con ella quizás por equivocación o por el destino, y ahí empezó todo.-Haremos lo posible para que puedas recordar, no debí dejarte ir a esa misión lo lamento.

La presión sanguínea de la Hyuga aumentó por esa cercanía, su cara se puso roja, se sentía tan pequeña en esos brazos y con pesar aceptó que él olía delicioso.

-Mami, ¿galleta?- Sasuke soltó su agarre, mientras ella miraba confusa al pequeño tras esa frase.

-Quiere que le hagas galletas-Sasuke le explicó al verla, ella lo miró confusa, Sasuke resopló.-Hoy no Itachi, otro día será.- El pequeño hizo un puchero que enterneció a Hinata.

-Quizás yo podría pero no sé dónde se encuentran las cosas en esta casa.-Dijo apenas perceptible mientras el pequeño sonreía ampliamente.

-Déjalo así- Agregó Sasuke secamente perdiendo nuevamente su poca paciencia, Hinata agachó su mirada viendo al pequeño de que alguna forma se abrió paso entre sus piernas y al parecer quería sentarse en su regazo volteó queriendo escapar de esa visión para encontrarse una fotografía donde ella abrazaba al Uchiha por el abdomen, él se veía tan serio y ella sonriente incluso feliz y embarazada quizás de 5 meses puesto que la barriga se veía pero no tan grande.

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo tras levantar la fotografía y verla pasmada.

-Te esforzaste por colocarla en ese portarretrato y justamente en la sala-Sasuke habló con desinterés mientras la observaba queriendo darle una explicación.

-¿Realmente estuve embarazada? –Su pregunta salió en un susurro demostrando su incredibilidad.

-Si... lo siento, creo que arruine todo debimos estar solos más tiempo-Sasuke habló recargándose en el sillón, ella lo miró extrañada sin atreverse a pedirle la explicación.-Itachi, deja a tu madre, ven acá-Él moreno habló y ambos pudieron notar el puchero del pequeño que a regañadientes obedeció, Sasuke lo sentó en su regazo.

-¿Y él es este? –Cuestionó Hinata en murmullo señalando su abultado vientre en la foto, Sasuke asintió y ella negó, su respiración se agitó.- ¿cómo? ¿Tú y yo?-Fue incapaz de cuestionar algo coherente que dejara salir su duda ¿cómo habían terminado juntos?- ¿Sakura?

-¿Ella qué?-Preguntó seco.

-¿Por qué no estás con ella?- Le pregunto desviando su mirada pero viéndolo de reojo así que vio la sonrisa ladina que dibujó en su rostro.

-Vaya Hyuga-Exclamó divertido- Porque estoy casado contigo y tenemos un hijo al cual no recuerdas.-Soltó empezando a exasperarse.

-¿por qué conmigo y no con ella?- Cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos- Tú y yo ni nos conocemos, nunca hablamos realmente...

-Nos conocemos-Sasuke la calló al decirlo-Tenemos un hijo Hinata, no lo hicimos sin conocernos... te casaste conmigo porque me amabas y no me amaste de la nada, me conoces-Dijo seco-o me conociste-Corrigió acido, respiró entendiendo el embrollo que traía la Hyuga en la cabeza, a la edad en la cual estaba estancada Sakura lo acosaba de sobremanera, la miró fijamente cuando recordó que a esa edad ella estaba enamorada del rubio, chasqueó la lengua con molestia ¿eso quería decir que ahora sentía algo por ese idiota? Aquello no le agradaba en absoluto, ella rompió el contacto visual- No me hubiera casado, si tú no te hubieras metido en mi vida-Sonrío al decirlo y ella alcanzó a ver esa sonrisa tras posar de nueva cuenta sus ojos lunas en él.- Pasó Hyuga, no lo buscamos, sólo aclárame algo no tienes una maldita idea de nada, ¿pero estás enamorada de Naruto?- Hinata boqueo y coloreó su rostro, su corazón desbocado la delató.-Mierda-Sasuke se levantó abruptamente del sillón con el pequeño en sus brazos y se perdió por un pasillo, ella se quedó asustada del brusco movimiento y comprendiendo de cierta manera la molestia del moreno, mordió su labio inferior viendo de nueva cuenta la foto ¿cómo terminaron juntos?

La noche había caído ella en realidad no tenía sueño aunque sabía que ya estaba entrada la madrugada, había observado a detalle la sala encontrando detalles a su gusto, detalles que sin saberlo ella misma había colocado o cambiado y Sasuke lo había permitido porque no había cosa que no la dejara hacer total de obtener otra sonrisa de sus labios. Se atrevió a deambular por la mansión llegando a la cocina con cuidado empezó a revisar las alacenas encontrando un perfecto orden y descubrió familiaridad con ese orden, pronto encontró la masa de galletas y las chispas realmente no le fue difícil siguiendo sus instintos sin embargo aunque también ubicó los trastes no se atrevió a prepararlas, pensando nuevamente en ese pequeño, no lo recordaba se tocó el vientre era tan plano ¿cómo pudo albergar al alguien? Ella era aún peor ¿cómo olvidar eso? Y ¿cómo era incapaz de sentir algo por ese pequeño? Porque los niños no mienten no se les puede entrenar, era obvio el cariño con el cual le hablaba, sus ojos lunas se humedecieron era una persona terrible rechazándolo y peor aún incapaz de sentir algo, cuando si era su madre lo debía proteger sin importar bajo que términos lo concibió, era carne suya debía, ella debía cuidarlo.

Siguió su andar viendo varias habitaciones amplias, esa mansión era tan grande como la suya, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando encontró una habitación tan amplia, la cama era tan grande y con un hermoso edredón en tono lila y morados sonrío emocionada, aunque era una habitación neutral se notaba un toque femenino, a ambos lados de la cama había unos burós con lámparas de noche y unos portarretratos, descubriendo en uno la foto de ese pequeño y en el otro se encontraba ella con el Uchiha en una foto de lo que debió ser su boda, el rostro de él era neutral serio apenas y una perceptible sonrisa podía vislumbrarse, pero ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios prestó atención a la mano que podía verse en su cintura sin duda algunas de él. Incrédula abrió la puerta que dedujo sería el closet y ahí se encontraba su ropa y la de él, en los cajones había lencería demasiado reveladora su rostro se coloreó solo de imaginarse portándola.

Mientras seguía inspeccionando el lugar se dio cuenta que había demasiado de ella ahí, en el baño ni se diga, empezaba convencerse que era verdad ella debía tener alguna clase de vida con el Uchiha, pero no daba crédito ¿cuándo cambio sus ideales? ¿Sobre todo cómo terminaron juntos? ¿Por qué lo apartó de Sakura? ¿Y en qué momento renunció a Naruto para quedarse con Sasuke? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en una mujer tan malvada? Su rostro se coloreó al caer en cuenta que para ser la madre de ese pequeño ellos dos tuvieron que tener relaciones, eso era aún más vergonzoso que imaginarse portando esa lencería.

Salió de la habitación agitada queriendo olvidar sus pensamientos, porque esa cama quizás ellos dos harían eso y no era algo en lo cual deseara pensar, a los pocos pasos encontró una puerta abierta, el interior era infantil vio una cuna en el centro frente a la ventana, jugueteros y una cajonera y Sasuke sentado en el suelo con la mirada fija en la cuna donde dormía plácidamente Itachi, lucía con una pijama azul con símbolos Uchihas, una ligera manta lo cubría hasta la cintura; ella comprendió que él lo había bañado, dado su cena y arropado para que durmiera y ahora velaba su sueño. Sasuke volteó a verla, pero de inmediato volvió a posar su mirada en la cuna.

-Pase un infierno creyéndote muerta, no tenía una puta idea de cómo iba a cuidar sólo de él...-Hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza-Pero en estas condiciones me di cuenta que no hay nadie que lo cuide mejor que yo, nunca imaginé verte tan fría con él-Voltea a verla y ella está paralizada eso no suena bien no es necesario que lo conozca para sentir el dolor en las palabras del moreno y eso le afecta sin comprender porqué, tomando aire de cierta manera indignada al comprender que le esta insinuando que es mala madre.

-Yo no lo conozco, no deberías juzgarme, tú no entiendes...

-Joder lo llevaste en tu vientre, tú estabas más emocionada que yo con la noticia- Jala aire contrariado negando- ¿y no sientes nada al verlo? –Hinata lo mira contrariada mientras lo ve ponerse de pie y caminar hasta ella, la toma con su mano derecha por el cuello con rudeza- ¿Me usaste Hyuga? No estabas enamorada de mi ¿cierto? –Ella lo mira asustada de ese acto que empieza a desvanecerse soltándole el cuello mirándola estoico dibujando una sonrisa ladina, no sabe si son sus celos, porque la recuerda y él creía que lo amaba pero si era así ¿cómo pudo olvidar el fruto de su amor? ¿Cómo no sentir nada por él? Entiende que no lo reconozca pero no siente nada al verlo...

-Yo no sé si sentía algo por ti o no-Hinata responde en un susurro.-Pero creo que me convertí en alguien desconocido, alguien malvada-Dice mientras se deja caer de rodillas- No comprendo como pude apartarte de Sakura-Su voz se ve entrecortada por el nudo que se forma en su garganta tras pensar en esa baja acción, Sasuke arquea su ceja.

-No me apartaste de ella, Sakura y yo nunca hubiéramos estado juntos.- Responde seco, ella eleva su perlada mirada viendo distorsionado a causa de sus lágrimas que pelean por escapar.

-Hanabi, lo dijo y debe ser verdad ella te amaba...

-La fastidiosa de tu hermana no te dijo la verdad-Dice tras acuclillarse frente a ella- No te atormentes con eso-Dice seco dispuesto a levantarse e irse, pero la pequeña mano de su esposa lo detiene.

-¿Entonces dime cómo?... Tú y yo terminamos juntos-Dice tras ver aquellos ojos poderosos, las aspas aparecen en su ojo negro y todo se mueve a su alrededor.

Se siente perdida pero pronto ve al moreno, incluso a ella y reconoce esa escena ella mirando a lo lejos al rubio, Sasuke le pregunta si ha visto a Kakashi, ella niega pero le sonríe y puede ver el desconcierto que se posa en el Uchiha tras ese acto; varias imágenes más aparecen simples pláticas, que con el tiempo se hacían más largas y más interesantes, mismas que derribaron en entrenamientos juntos, ahora que lo veía ella era tan torpe a su lado y él la dejó ver que pensaba y aquello la turbó porque aún con su torpeza él la veía linda, le divertía y al mismo tiempo se imponía a sí mismo más cuidado para no herirla... una cosa llevo a la otra, ese primer beso la paralizó de nueva cuenta verse besándolo, ver como tocaba con delicadeza las mejillas del moreno, ver cómo platicaban y disfrutaban del tiempo juntos era algo que no imaginó... los pasajes pasaban rápido sin embargo podía ver todo, cada detalle, cada sonrojo de su parte y uno pocos de él... y ella tenía esa tonta cara de todas las fotos que había visto era feliz... la siguiente imagen la hubiera hecho desmayarse si hubiera sido posible, en el bosque tras un entrenamiento, esos besos subieron de intensidad, ver como el moreno tocaba uno de sus pechos y peor aún ver que ella se lo permitía, ver esas caricias subiendo de tono quedando desnuda de la parte superior en manos de Sasuke, podía ver su propio rostro sonrojado pero no hacía nada para impedir ser toqueteada y que él comiera de sus senos, pero de la nada él se alejó llevándose una mano a la cabeza y ella trató de romper esa lejanía pero él se alejó aún más "no puede ser Hyuga" fueron sus palabras, y tras perderlo de vista ella se puso a llorar sin saber que él la observaba, mientras que pensaba que era lo mejor para ella, él no era el correcto para una chica tan dulce, no quería arrastrarla a su oscuridad. Una nueva escena venía, ella caminando hacia un muy serio Sasuke y él desapareciendo enseguida ante sus ojos, esa escena se repetía aunque de diferente manera, hasta que en el parque ella lo atrapó por sorpresa "No me harás daño", le dijo tras tomarle las mejillas él la miró detenidamente incrédulo, "tenerte lejos eso sí que me hace daño, Sasuke kun yo te amo", entreabrió sus labios sorprendida pero lo cierto es que después de ver todo eso, era obvio... él le sonrió "Hyuga tonta" le respondió tras depositar un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído "yo también", lo abrazó con fuerza y él correspondió ese abrazo, los demás recuerdos fueron más de pareja salidas, risas, incluso cómo planeron su boda...

Hinata tomó aire cuando la liberó tras haberla visto con el vestido de novia, ella lo miró asombrada.

-No interviniste con Sakura, lo nuestro se dio solo.-Le dice seco, su cara se torna roja y su corazón palpita al verlo a los ojos deshaciendo su dojutsu, jamás se imaginó al Uchiha tan tierno y bueno... no entiende que siente su corazón pero lo que sí sabe es que el Uzumaki dejó de estar en sus pensamientos desde que se empezó a ver con él... que ahora ve apagado porque ella no le recuerda.

Lo ve alejarse incapaz de detenerlo porque aún se encuentra apenada de todo lo que vio, porque le queda claro que ella disfrutaba de su presencia y si estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él sin ser su esposa es obvio su motivo ella lo amaba y ahora verlo alejarse le duele, pero tampoco puede hacer nada, su pudor no se lo permite, además todos sus pensamientos se encuentran confusos. Ve desde su altura lo poco que puede del bebé en la cuna y se levanta a prisa hacia esa habitación que sabe debió compartir con él, puesto que él se perdió ahí.

-Muéstrame lo del niño- Le dice tras verlo desnudo del torso sentado en la cama, él arquea su ceja serio.

-¿Cómo lo hicimos? –Pregunta con un obvio eje de perversión, ella se pone roja.

-No...-Pero ahora se da cuenta que no sabe que es lo que exactamente quiere ver sobre él.

-Menos mal, porque no tengo idea en qué noche te deje preñada tendría que mostrarte tres meses empezando nuestra noche de bodas, porque desde ese día no paré de hacerte mía sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero contigo pierdo la cabeza.-Dice esto último más para él.

-¿Cuáles consecuencias?- Hinata cuestionó intentando no prestar atención en las inapropiadas palabras del moreno, él sonríe de lado.

-Nuestro hijo... aunque después de todo tenías razón es lo mejor que podía sucedernos, esas fueron tus palabras-Le dijo mirando hacia un costado, recordando su obvia contrariedad cuando se lo reveló, quizás fue demasiado claro al dejar ver que la idea de tener un hijo no era lo que deseaba en ese momento, pero ella le dijo aquello, y verla tan radiante, tan feliz... él sólo dejaría las cosas como ella quisiera, siempre.

Hinata se sentía extraña, sabía que había algo dentro de esa frase pero no podía descubrirlo.

-yo-Dijo con desconfianza aún de pie en el umbral de la habitación-tú y yo al parecer nos conocemos, y quiero creer que es verdad lo que me mostraste... y en ese caso quiero... es horrible no recordar nada, no acordarme de cómo terminé contigo, ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado embarazada-Dijo mientras sus ojos derramaban esas lágrimas contenidas-el bebé es tierno y hermoso y sé que debería amarlo y me siento mal porque no es más que un extraño como tú.- Sasuke la miró destrozada ahí haciéndose más pequeña, se levantó despacio y caminó hacia ella envolviéndola en sus fuertes brazos acto que por primera vez agradeció en silencio porque eso la hacía sentir mucho mejor, se escondió en el pecho masculino sin pensarlo de otra manera se avergonzaría de estar haciéndolo porque después de todo él era un extraño para ella.

-Tranquila, quizás sólo necesitas no temerle y entonces tal vez puedas sentir algo por él- Ella abrió sus orbes al darse cuenta que efectivamente ella se cerró al bebé desde que lo vio y descubrió la verdad, asustada de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Los brazos de Sasuke aflojaron su agarre indicándole que el abrazo estaba por terminar y sin pensarlo llevo sus delgados brazos a la espalda baja masculina, no sabía que sentía por él pero lo que sabía es que él de proporcionaba esa seguridad que necesitaba, estaba roja por su osadía aun cuando él le mostró de alguna manera lo cercanos que eran ella sentía que no. El Uchiha se pasmó al sentir el acto de la Hyuga, pero de inmediato dibujó una pequeña sonrisa manteniendo su abrazo, escuchándola sollozar mientras acariciaba su largo cabello azulino.

-Vamos a la cama, necesitas descansar para que te recuperes-Sasuke habló, guiándola al lado de la cama que ella ocupaba la ayudó a recostarse, el corazón femenino latía con prisa al darse cuenta que él se recostaría a su lado, era la primera vez que dormiría con alguien era lo que su cerebro le decía aunque su racionalidad le decía que en teoría a ser esposos eso ya ocurría.

Ambos se observaron con sus sentimientos mezclados, él la abrazó no pudiendo contenerse más había pensado que aquello no se daría nuevamente al creerla muerta pero lo cierto es que ahí la tenía en sus brazos.

-Hinata- Le susurró, quería decirle tantas cosas, quería hacerle tantas cosas pero estaba agotado poco había dormido desde que ella se marchó a misión y todo empeoró cuando les dieron esa falsa noticia-No volveré a perderte de vista-Tras decirlo le besó la mejilla y abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura se acomodó en los grandes montes escuchando su agitado corazón, pero siendo el sonido que necesitaba para dormir profundamente.

El sol comenzó a levantarse y ella que no pudo dormir encontrándose avergonzada por esa cercanía podía notar ahora los rasgos del moreno, confirmando nuevamente lo hermoso que era, pero coloreando de nueva cuenta sus mejillas al verlo dormido plácidamente entre sus pechos, jamás imaginó que él pudiera ser la persona que conoció una vez que cruzaron la puerta de la mansión Uchiha y tenía que admitirlo él le agradaba, con extremo cuidado logró zafarse de su agarre y dejarlo aún dormido en la cama.

Fue al closet buscando que ponerse, pero lo que encontraba ahí la descolocaba ¿desde cuándo usaba tantos shorts? Pensó contrariada, tomando nuevamente un pantalón corto azul, otra playera negra, dándose cuenta que seguramente ese sería de los conjuntos de su uniforme, sin embargo lo prefirió fue de nueva cuenta a ese cajón de lencería vergonzoso paso un rato buscando algo discreto volviendo a optar por un conjunto negro, se dio un baño rápido aunque lo cierto es que deseaba que fuera largo, se dio prisa peinando su cabello y saliendo de la habitación.

Indecisa se encaminó a la habitación del pequeño, viéndolo aún dormido percatándose que tenía destellos azulinos en su negro pelo, además ahora que lo miraba bien tenía unas pequeñas facciones en el rostro de ella, sonrío sorprendida acariciando con cuidado la mejilla del pequeño, no pudiendo creer que ese fuera su hijo, era hermoso, jamás imaginó con tener uno así de bello, a su mente vino el recuerdo de la tarde pasada donde quería galletas así que sin pensarlo se dirigió a la cocina.

Sasuke despertó descubriendo que su deliciosa almohada había sido reemplazada, no sabía si estaba en casa o no, por alguna razón se sintió desolado sentimientos que sólo venían a él gracias a todo lo que ella trajo a su vida desde que entró. Se levantó sin ganas, buscando a su pequeño que seguía dormido, escuchó un ruido en la parte de abajó así que se dirigió al lugar, encontrando en la mesa una exagerada cantidad de galletas algunas con chispas de chocolate, otras con frutillas, algunas con almendras y parecía haber más en el horno.

-¿Qué haces?-Cuestionó sin poder evitarlo.

-Las galletas, pero no recuerdo el sabor-Respondió sin pensar poniéndose nerviosa y colorada.

-Le gustan las de chispas, ahora hay exceso de galletas-Le dijo tras quitarle el bol que traía en sus manos con mezcla y aventarlo al fregadero sin darle importancia, ella hizo un puchero al darse cuenta que ya era imposible rescatar el contenido.-Me quede dormido, Tsunade te quiere ver en menos de dos horas para seguir con los estudios.

Sasuke subió y después de un rato volvió vestido, con Itachi con un pants negro con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda.

-Mami-El pequeño de inmediato corrió a los pies de Hinata abrazándola por las rodillas, ella insegura acaricio su cabello desordenado.

-Hola-Susurró aún insegura volviendo a sonreírle, viendo aquellos ojos negros que la miraban felices.

-Itachi-La voz de Sasuke hizo que ambos le prestaran atención- Hay algo que debes saber-El pequeño le sonrió.

-Mamá está enferma, no debes molestarla demasiado.

-¿Vacunas?-Preguntó, Sasuke sonrío.

-Si quizás le den algunas.-El pequeño puso una cara compungida que provoco la risa de Hinata.

-Eres realmente hermoso, bebé-Hinata dijo tras acuclillarse y ponerse a su altura observándolo emocionada, asombrada de que ella lo hubiera creado, Sasuke observó esa escena, sintiéndola más ella aunque aún había kilómetros de distancia quería sentirla en confianza y se veía que aún no lo estaba realmente.

Tsunade se percató que las horas en la mansión Uchiha no habían servido para que ella recordara, ¿quién le hizo aquello? ¿Por qué bloquear su mente de esa manera? ¿Qué pretendía con eso?

-No tengo respuestas-Finalmente le dijo a Sasuke-Te mandaré mensaje cuando tenga algo, ahora no sé qué más hacer-La molestia de Sasuke fue evidente, había pasado más de medio día ahí ahora la noche estaba por caer y nada, no había esperanza de que su Hinata volviera, por un segundo se cuestionó sino hubiera sido mejor que se la regresaran ciega a esa mujer que era su amada pero que había olvidado todo lo suyo, sintió ganas de golpearse al darse cuenta de sus egoístas pensamientos, pero era poco paciente y quería a su mujer de regreso.

Salió del Hospital con ella que veía a Itachi brincar tomado de la mano del Uchiha, estaban por salir de la aldea cuando una enérgica voz la llamó.

-Hinata chan-Naruto corrió hacia ellos, mientras la ahora Uchiha se ruborizaba ante una molesta mirada oscura- Me alegro que sigas con vida.-Dijo con una flamante sonrisa.

-¡Vámonos!-Sasuke dijo y volvió a andar sin prestar atención a más, había visto suficiente, se encontraba furioso de haberla visto sonrojarse por el Uzumaki y sus celos lo estaban cegando.

Tanto el rubio como ella notaron el mal humor del moreno, ella dio una leve reverencia antes de seguirlo los pasos, y Naruto sólo pensó que quizás tuvo un mal día y sin prestar atención los dejó ir. Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke se sentó en uno de los sillones la miró entrar despacio y chasqueó la lengua.

-Mami, vamos a jugar-Le dijo tras tomarla de la mano y guiarla arriba, ante la mirada de Sasuke.

Quería destruir algo para calmar su malhumor así que salió a entrenar queriendo mitigar la rabia que lo invadía, el sudor corría por su frente y torso, era tarde quizás media noche y ese maldito sentimiento no lo abandonaba aún así volvió a casa, se encontraba en silencio al subir a su habitación la encontró sentada en la cama con una enorme chamarra beige con el emblema del clan Hyuga en una de sus mangas, podía ver parte de sus piernas y por el chongo que traía en su pelo dedujo que tenía calor.

-Quítate eso-Ordenó sin comprender porque la portaba.

-Yo no encontré ropa para dormir...-Ella quiso agregar la palabra "decente" pero no pudo, él la miró extrañado puesto que ella tenía y mucha.

-está arriba del cajón de tu ropa interior.-Respondió seco, aun perdiéndose en esas piernas, con cierta lujuria puesto que quería estar entre ellas follandola, ella negó compulsivamente.

-Eso es muy pequeño-Dijo poniéndose roja, él ladeó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja.

-Es lo de siempre-Respondió-De cualquier forma por lo general duermes desnuda.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Gritó ella apenada, él sonrío con mofa.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –Le cuestionó mientras se acercaba a ella, por inercia retrocedió hasta toparse con la cabecera de la cama.

De inmediato lo tuvo entre sus piernas hincado, ella desvió la cara avergonzada y tratando de cubrir sus piernas Sasuke la tomó de la nuca mordiéndole delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja, ella se estremeció asustada por ese contacto y posó sus manos en los hombros masculinos intentando alejarlo, al sentir como besaba y lamía su cuello ya no pudo contenerse.

-No por favor-Pidió, pero él se quitó su camisa blanca aventándola al suelo.

-¿Por qué? antes te gustaba.

-No le creo-Replicó, él tomó su cintura.

-Tú sola me pedías que te diera más.-Le dijo acercándola aún más a su cuerpo.

-Suélteme.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el miedo que empezaba a recorrerla, además de la vergüenza.

-No quiero-Respondió seco mirándola a los ojos-Yo soy tu esposo Hinata, me importa una mierda lo que sientas por Naruto, tú eres mi esposa.-Hinata entreabrió los labios sorprendida, acto que él aprovechó para invadirla con su lengua, besarla salvajemente, ella intentaba alejarlo sabía que el Uchiha estaba celoso no se necesitaba ser inteligente para notarlo después de sus últimas palabras incluso entendía el motivo pero no quería que él la tomara y mucho menos así...

-Detente-Susurró cuando él soltó sus labios en búsqueda de oxígeno.- ¿No entiendes que eres un completo desconocido?-Soltó indignada, hecho que provocó solo la rabia del moreno

\- ¿Entonces prefieres que Naruto fuera el que se encontrara aquí?

Ella negó avergonzada, desviando la mirada hecho que él interpretó como mentira bajó hábilmente el cierre de la enorme chamarra provocando un gritito de ella viendo esos grandes montes moverse agitadamente, aprovechando que la superaba en fuerza la despojó de la misma, mientras ella luchaba por impedírselo sin éxito su sonrojo aumentó al darse cuenta de su casi desnudez.

-No-Volvió a negarse aunque su miedo era palpable él no se detuvo se volvió a meter entre sus piernas rozando sus sexos por encima de las ropas mientras volvía a tomar sus labios, tomando sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza evitando que siguiera luchando, la besó en el cuello bajando a los montes besando donde el sostén se lo permitía, ella sollozó y el contrariado no queriendo verle el rostro descompuesto la giró poniéndola en cuatro, rápidamente liberó su erección y destrozó la braga restregando su sexo contra el de ella, que de inmediato emitió un gritito asustada.

-No, por favor, no lo hagas-Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-Hinata-Respondió ronco, acomodándose en su entrada-Quizás de esta manera me recuerdes, porque tú me amabas-Empujó intentando entrar pero la peliazul no se había lubricado en absoluto y su glande no entraba.-Llevó su mano derecha acariciándole el clítoris-Vamos nena, no te la quiero meter a la fuerza.

Hinata lo miró con suplica y el la besó recargando parte de su peso en su espalda.

-Maldición Hinata-Gruño tras soltarla y liberarla volviendo a reacomodar sus ropas yéndose al baño, Hinata suspiró de cierta manera aliviada, escuchando al poco el ruido de la regadera, llevó sus manos a sus pechos intentando tranquilizarse por la situación vivida.

Aunque aquello le llevó más de lo planeado puesto que el Uchiha volvía a salir del baño con una toalla enrollada a su cadera, de inmediato intentó cubrirse pero él ya se había sentado a su lado, volviendo a tomarla por la nuca pegando sus frentes.

-Lo siento Hinata, no quería asustarte... Tú me dijiste lo que sientes, pero no sabes lo que yo siento... estoy jodido Hinata desde que creí que habías muerto ya te lo dije, después al verte fue un alivio pero tú no eres la misma, eres tú pero no mi Hinata y me encabrona saber qué crees estar enamorada de Naruto porque eso no es verdad tú me amas.

-Yo no creo eso... yo sé que no es así-Hinata respondió en un murmullo pero segura ella no amaba a Naruto, y él percibió aquello sintiéndose más seguro.

-Entonces sé mía, sé mi Hinata-Ella se sonrojó y miró aquellos ojos portadores del sharingan y el rinnegan, sintiéndose caer en un abismo pero no aquel de algún genjutsu, sino un abismo que no la ayudaba a pensar bien, notó la desesperación del moreno en la oración y sin pensarlo le acarició la mejilla provocando que cerrara sus ojos y sonrío ante tal acto viéndolo dominado de cierta manera.

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo liberó los pechos del sostén quitándoselo y momentos después se libró de la toalla volviendo a tomar lugar entre las piernas femeninas, aunque ahora con cierta participación de ella, sentía su nerviosismo y sonrío.

-Así estabas la primera vez que lo hicimos en nuestra noche de bodas, pero en realidad tus manos no dejaban de tocarme-Le dijo observando cómo se ponía roja-Me masturbaste hasta que me hiciste correrme en tus inexpertas manos, estabas ansiosa de conocer mi cuerpo y te dejé hacerlo... porque más tarde yo haría lo mismo con el tuyo...No dejes de respirar, me conoces mejor que nadie amada esposa, nadie me conoce mejor que tú y nadie te conoce mejor que yo, así como tú me hiciste hombre yo te hice mujer...¿lo repetimos? –Hinata lo miró asombrada y asintió, porque lo cierto es que quería sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, sus labios, y aquel enorme miembro que vio cuando se fue al baño.

Hinata comenzó a recostarse mientras él se acomodaba entre sus piernas, regalando besos en sus pechos, empezando a comer de ellos robándole jadeos, cada que lo sentía succionar de uno de sus pezones sentía que la volvía loca, además una mano masculina abría sus pliegues comenzando a acariciar sus zonas erógenas, adentró uno de sus dedos con maestría, poco a poco preparándola, introduciendo uno y otro dedo mientras los giraba buscando esa zona para provocarla aún más, cuando la sintió lo suficiente mojada se abandonó esa zona recibiendo un sonido de insatisfacción por la ojiluna.

-Viene lo mejor nena, lo siento pero no puedo seguir esperando-Le dijo entre sus labios mientras colocaba en su entrada su prominente erección, ella jadeó al sentirlo y él la besó, empujó un poco siendo consciente como ella soltaba el aire retenido en sus labios sintiéndolo abrirla, Hinata no podía creer lo bien que se sentía aquello, él soltó sus labios y la penetró completamente, ella gimió gustosa al tenerlo completamente dentro, el gruñó y comenzó a embestirla con estocadas certeras, enérgicas y satisfactorias para ambos.

-Sasuke-Ella gimió, cuando las oleadas del placer la invadían y algunos recuerdos del moreno volvieron, aunque todos realmente fueron entorno a entregas sexuales, cerró los ojos queriendo evadirlo y dedicarse a sentir lo que estaba sintiendo justo en el momento y no entregas pasadas, puesto que cuando lo nombró él comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza golpeando su interior deliciosamente.

Aquella entrega no duró más de media hora, el deseo por ambos era demasiado por eso lograron alcanzaron la cúspide más pronto de lo habitual, Sasuke gruñó cuando soltó su semen en el interior de la ojiluna, mismo que hizo que ella alcanzara su orgasmo provocando que ambos fluidos se mezclaran, sintió todo el peso masculino y a continuación como la abrazaba con fuerza en su cintura, sonrío sin saber el motivo, sintiendo lo pesado de su cuerpo.

-Sasuke-Lo llamó y él se acomodó en sus pechos para después buscar su mirada-Recordé algo.

-¿Ah sí?- Cuestionó con la voz agitada ella coloreó más su rostro y evitó verlo.

-Sólo hacíamos lo mismo-Dijo, Sasuke sonrío.

-Bueno, creo que empiezas a recobrar tus mejores recuerdos.

-¡Sasuke kun!-Exclamó apenada, él se levantó besando su frente.

-Pronto todo volverá haremos lo posible porque suceda, de otra forma te mostraré todos mis recuerdos.

Hinata le sonrío, porque estaba segura que eso sucedería, pronto volverían sus recuerdos y ella podría recordar toda su maravillosa vida junto a ese hombre al cual ahora estaba segura que amaba porque aquello no fue sólo deseo carnal y estaba segura de eso.

 **FIN**


	2. ENAMORARTE OTRA VEZ II

**Hola, tenía montones de ganas de escribir, pero lo hago desde mi tablet porque no estoy en casa así que pido disculpas por las faltas y demás, espero que disfruten este capítulo y lamento haberlos dejado con dudas por eso es que he decidido hacer otra partecita de este que era one shot jaja, espero que lo disfruten...**

Unos ojos oscuros se abrieron lentamente, por la ventana se colaba un indicio de luz solar que iluminaba vagamente la habitación principal de la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke apretó su agarre posesivo en el vientre femenino apegándola aún más a su caliente cuerpo, los recuerdos de la noche pasada vinieron a su mente siendo los causantes de esa sonrisa ladina orgullosa, para no recordarlo completamente la había hecho vibrar como nunca, su ojo poseedor del rinnegan enfocó a la mujer durmiente, al oscuro haber sido cubierto por su cabello rebelde, una delicada sábana los cubría del pecho hacia abajo, así que pudo vislumbrar el nacimiento del par de senos femeninos encontrando marcas violáceas y rojas, se había comportado como un animal después de tener su primer orgasmo lo sabía, pero estaba tan necesitado de hacerla suya de reclamarla como su mujer que no pudo evitarlo.

Subió delicadamente su mano, abandonando el plano vientre para posarla en medio de los pechos acorralando al poco uno, bajando a atrapar un poco de la piel blanquecina del cuello femenino, acto que bastó para sacar del sueño a la chica durmiente que abrió con pereza sus orbes lunas, mostrándose confusa en un inicio al sentir los labios succionando y mojando la piel de su cuello, soltó un sonido gutural aún adormilada y al instante siguiente abrió con supremacía sus ojos sentándose ofuscada, cubriendo sus pechos con la sábana al tiempo que hacía una mueca al percibir un malestar en su zona íntima.

-¿Qué sucede? -La voz ronca de Sasuke solo sirvió para incrementar el sonrojo en Hinata.

Ella empezó a respirar con rapidez al recordar como la noche pasada se había entregado a él, cerró sus orbes lunas cuando las pocas memorias del pasado la invadieron, sabía que sentía algo por él, lo supo con el paso de las horas a su lado, él la hacía sentir segura y aunque no se sentía en completa confianza y le era desconocido, había algo que no la dejó marcharse quedándose a su lado.

Sasuke observaba el sonrojado rostro de la ex Hyuga, algunas veces aún lo observaba pero ella siempre había sido bastante abierta con él, incluso se atrevía a decir que si no hubiera sido lo bastante fuerte para respetarla, ella se le hubiera entregado sin ser si quiera novios, así que ver ese alejamiento lo irritaba, chasqueó la lengua y de reojo vio la mueca que repitió Hinata cuando intentó encontrar una posición cómoda, entrecerró los ojos con molestia siendo consciente que la había lastimado.

-¡¿Qué...-Hinata le preguntó cuando Sasuke, subió la sábana hasta su cintura abriéndole las piernas abruptamente, el sonrojo se incrementó en ella que lo miró perpleja hincado frente a ella con la mirada fija en su femineidad.

Intentó cerrar sus piernas pero las manos del Uchiha se encontraban firmes en sus rodillas, lo vio arrugar la frente y juntar el entrecejo, estaba bastante encabronado consigo mismo, la zona se encontraba levemente sonrojada e inflamada, no debió continuar haciéndola suya o no de esa manera bestial.

-Lo lamento-Murmuró.

Hinata lo observó sin comprender de que se disculpaba y sintiendo su corazón oprimido por notarlo afectado, sin pensarlo llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla masculina haciendo que la viera al rostro, no tenía palabras que decirle, sus pensamientos acongojados por ver al moreno en ese estado no la dejaba formar una frase, pero él pudo entender lo que pasaba por su mente liberándolo de toda culpa, y sus labios se curvaron apenas perceptiblemente.

Las manos masculinas se deslizaron lentamente hacia las caderas femeninas sin perder el contacto visual, encontrándose con un sonrojo nervioso por su movimiento, ensanchó más su sonrisa al verla quieta y concentrada en sus movimientos. Lentamente bajó su rostro, vio la cara de confusión de la peliazul pero él solo le sonrió ladinamente, llegando a su objetivo, Hinata pretendió alejarse cuando el aliento tibio chocó contra su vagina.

-N-no-Dijo avergonzada, Sasuke depositó un casto beso en el pubis, ella ladeó su cara avergonzada.

-Debería disculparme de la manera adecuada, no tienes una puta idea del placer que me diste ayer, es justo que ahora te lo devuelva-Hinata negó apenada, Sasuke se perdió entre sus piernas solo enfocando su pelo azabache y a continuación sentir unos besos en los labios vaginales provocándole que se estremeciera, llevó sus delgadas manos a la cabeza del Uchiha, en un intento de detenerlo.

-N-no-Negó acariciándole el cuero cabelludo, sintiendo como lamía el exterior de su zona íntima, besándole, succionando su piel; despertando el deseo.

Sasuke sonrió nuevamente al escucharla negándose, pero su voz estaba cubierta del placer ¿cómo podía decirle aquello si lo estaba deseando tanto? Ese infeliz que había borrado sus recuerdos, haciéndola sentir que él era un maldito extraño, no sabía lo que le esperaba porque le cobraría todo eso, Hinata nunca se negó a sus besos ni a sus propios deseos, no con él, con él era transparente se mostraba sin miedo a que la juzgara, le demostraba cuánto lo deseaba, cuánto lo amaba, ella vivía para Itachi y para él.

Hinata gimió cuando la lengua se adentró, él sabía como moverla dentro suyo y aunque ella no recordara del todo lo que le gustaba Sasuke sí, así que con su mano derecha acarició su clítoris y su lengua siguió con su trabajo siendo consciente como ella se retorcía y gemía, llevó su mano izquierda a su hombría él también necesitaba atenciones pero sabía que después de lastimarla tendría que esperar algunos días para volver penetrarla.

Las manos femeninas se mostraron firmes en su cabeza, sin permitirle alejarse, igual sus piernas se habían aprensado en su cuello y sus gemidos de niña lo estaban enloqueciendo, volvía su mano masculina ahora con un poco de más fuerza masajeando ese botón de placer, y con mucha más rudeza a lo largo de su hombría sintiendo su líquido preseminal sirviéndole de lubricante para sus movimientos, ella empezaba a inundarse también, Sasuke apretó el clítoris entre su dedo índice y pulgar e Hinata se corrió empapándolo de sus jugos, permitiéndole sentir parte de su orgasmo con su lengua mientras degustaba el sabor de su esposa.

Las manos y piernas femeninas perdieron su fuerza, dejándolo libre, èl dio un último sorbo y deposito un tierno beso antes de hacerlo, Hinata estaba envuelta en las sensaciones placenteras pero fue consciente como el Uchiha se masturbaba hincado entre sus piernas disfrutando de verla tan suya y pérdida por él. la ojiperla sintió la necesidad de ayudarlo, era lo justo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y seguramente su pudor no le permitiría hacer , escuchó un gemido del moreno y una gota de semen salpicó su pierna derecha.

Una risa que Hinata no pudo controlar invadió la habitación, estaba acostada boca abajo cortesía del Uchiha que después de correrse y recuperarse la había atacado a besos, terminando en esa postura con él encima suyo, daba castos besos en su cuello y espalda provocando sus risas al hacerle cosquillas.

"¿Crees que te ama? ¿Qué vendrá a salvarte? "No te ama, me ama a mí fuiste su segunda opción" Esa frase, con una voz femenina que no reconoció le provocó escalofríos, haciéndola sentir insegura y asustada, dejando de reír inundando sus ojos lunas con lágrimas, ese simple frase recordada la desoló.

-¿Qué sucede? -Le preguntó cuando vio una lágrima resbalar de una mejilla, además ella cambió abruptamente de la nada.

Hinata no sabía exactamente, pero estaba segura que esa voz se refería a Sasuke y posando sus ojos en aquel rostro preocupado, sintió miedo, ella lo quería y quería estar con él, no quería ser alguien que pudiera consolarlo, ella deseaba que en verdad sintiera algo por ella... quería saber exactamente lo que había entre ellos, negó pero se abalanzó para abrazarlo, él devolvió el abrazo confundido, tras verla en ese estado.

La puerta entrecerrada se abrió abruptamente, ambos voltearon a ver al pequeño causante.

-Mami-Itachi la llamó tañándose un ojito aún adormilado.

Sasuke aflojó su agarre deslizándose a la orilla de la cama rebuscando su pantalón para vestirse y comenzar el día, una vez que ese pequeño aparecía su vida sexual se veía interrumpida.

Itachi corrió hacia Hinata que se cubría con la sábana anonada viendo como el Uchiha cubría su perfecta anatomía, una mano en su muñeca la obligó a ver a su pequeño.

-Mami dame ensalada de jitomate- Ella le sonrió al pequeño.

-Yo también quiero-Escuchar la voz de Sasuke le provocó un sonrojo y una sonrisa, su mente se volvió negra nuevamente viniendo esa voz "Sasuke es mi hombre" "Es mío puta, desaparece", nuevamente un desasosiego vino a ella, enfocó de inmediato al moreno que la veía intrigado y preocupado por sus cambios repentinos.

-Vamos abajo Itachi, dejemos que tu madre se vista-Sasuke tomó al niño en brazos y salió de la habitación.

Hinata se rascó la cabeza, intentando pensar en esa voz, sabía que tenía que ver con la pérdida de memoria pero no encontraba respuestas.

Veía a Itachi devorar los jitomates y se quedó prendada sin poder alejar la mirada de ese bebé hambriento, había dejado de lado el arroz, pan y leche; parecía que el niño había olvidado que debía alimentarse de los otros productos, incluso ahora se comía la ración de Sasuke, que al igual que ella lo veía con una sonrisita.

-Eres un comelón de jitomates-Hinata sonrió al afirmarlo, viendo que incluso le arrebató una rodaja a Sasuke de los dedos, Itachi la ignoró llevándoselo enseguida a la boca.

-Lo es... y es peor que yo-Sasuke confirmó.

-¡Enséñamelo de bebé!-Hinata exclamó emocionada, al enfocar os ojos desiguales de su esposo, él sonrió recordando y después de un minuto las aspas aparecieron en su ojo oscuro.

 _Hinata_ _apareció en el cuarto que compartían viéndose sentada en la cama con un montículo de cobijas, escuchó un quejidito y se vio arrullar con una cara de preocupación el montículo de cobijitas, a su lado pasó Sasuke que se sentó en el borde de la cama atento a ella y al bebé._

 _-No sé que le suceda, ya comió, he revisado su pañal y creo que algo le sucede._

 _-Quizás...-Sasuke descubrió un poco al bebé e Hinata pudo verlo y se acercó más, Itachi tenía sus negros ojos abiertos lucía calmado pero al instante hacía una mueca queriendo llorar-Solo no sepa lo que quiere, ha de ser igual que su madre-Completó con una sonrisa burlona alejándolo de los brazos femeninos, la peliazul juntó su entrecejo con consternación._

 _-Quizás quería a su papá-Soltó a ver que el pequeño se acurrucaba con Sasuke dispuesto a dormir._

-Creo que idolatra a su padre-Hinata rio al escucharlo, sabiendo que había elegido a consciencia el recuerdo...

" _Te matare perra_ " "¿T _e embarazaste para atarlo verdad?_ " " _¿crees que lo protegerá cuando te mate?" "Así como tú le diste un hijo puedo hacerlo y olvará a tu bastardo"_

-¿Hinata? -Sasuke la llamó al notar que nuevamente estaba al punto del llanto.-¿Qué diablos?

Ella volvió a negar sabiendo que eso no debía ser más que malos recuerdos, de algún tipo de tortura, miró al pequeño tomando leche y su estado agitado y estresado se relajo un poco, necesitaba saber quién era esa persona pero no reconocía la voz y todo era oscuro cuando la escuchaba.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua molesto a sabiendas que le mentía, que había algo que no quería decirle.

-Desayuna, iremos con Tsunade.-Lo miró entre asombrada y apesumbrada, no deseaba ir, quería quedarse ahí abrazar a Itachi... y que Sasuke la abrazara-¿Puedes cuidar de Itachi?

-¿por qué?-Cuestionó al instante, era ilógico en su cabeza no querer separarse de él, pero era así no quería hacerlo, no con esa voz atormentándola.

-Quiero ir a la oficina de investigación, debemos saber quién diablos te hizo eso.-Hinata agachó la cabeza compungida ¿por qué no podía recordar nada? -Tranquila, daré con él.

-O podría ser ella-Dijo en un susurro, esa voz en su cabeza era mujer... Sasuke entrecerró los ojos analizándola.

-¿Qué recuerdas?-Le preguntó hosco y seco, ella lo miró y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas, volvió a bajar la mirada.

-En realidad nada... solo una voz-El moreno arqueó una ceja, buscando posibles causas-¿y qué dice la voz? -Hinata coloreó su rostro avergonzada-Dime-Soltó irritado.

-Dice que olvidarás a Itachi-Sasuke arqueó su ceja confundido-Dice que le hará daño... también a mi y entonces o olvidarás-Explicó.

De inmediato sintió la furia en el hombre frente a ella, hecho que la sorprendió, sabía que Uchiha Sasuke era peligroso, eso lo recordaba bien pero verlo frente a ella furioso ponía su piel de gallina, por su parte el azabache sin comprender quién le hizo daño y quien estaba mandando o le dejó esos recuerdos, sabía más que nunca que lo destrozaría, nadie jugaba con la vida de su hijo, ni con la de ella, jamás volvería a perderla de vista, no quería ser un hombre viviente solo por su hijo, la necesitaba a ella para sentirse completo.

-más jitomate-Itachi rompió el silencio, Hinata aún precavida por la reacción del moreno solo observó al pequeño que tenía una cara adorable, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Debes comer un poco de arroz, has comido mucho jitomate y necesitas nutrientes para que crezcas fuerte como...-Un sonrojo vino cuando reflexionó lo que iba a decir-como tu papá-Dijo apenada en un apenas audible susurro, Sasuke entonces los miró, necesitaba a su Hinata de vuelta, era ella, se acercaba, pero quería a esa mujer orgullosa de que él fuera el padre de Itachi, esa mujer que aún pudorosa le demostraba cuánto lo deseaba y amaba.

-Mierda-Soltó frustrado.

-Mami, papá dijo mala palabra-Hinata sonrió, ella lo sabía bien pero no recordaba que desde que Itachi nació luchaba porque el Uchiha no las dijera sobre todo enfrente de él.

-Si que la he dicho-Dijo divertido, recordando como su amada esposa le hacía malas caras y a veces cuando colmaba su paciencia lo dejaba sin sexo, ella tenía carácter si se lo proponía y sabía domarlo, golpeó la frente de la peliazul con dos de sus dedos- Pero ella ahora será buena con papá.

Itachi hizo un puchero, Hinata lo miró sabiendo que algo debía hacer pero sin saber qué era y Sasuke sonrió ladinamente volviéndose más apuesto ante los ojos lunas, bajó la mirada nerviosa posándola sobre su plato aún bastante lleno y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices.

-Quizás antes deberías darte un baño-Sasuke habló, resignado a que ella no comería más-Después te llevaré con Tsunade, y llevaré a Itachi a la mansión Hyuga.

Hinata no estaba conforme con separarse pero no dijo nada.

-Itachi-Hinata como el pequeño voltearon a ver a Sasuke- ¿puedes jugar un rato solo en lo que ayudo a tu mamá a darse un baño?

El niño miró sin expresión alguna a su padre y asintió enseguida, la peliazul puso cara de espanto y en los ojos de Sasuke se reflejó la diversión.

-No necesito ayuda-Replicó cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, después de que el Uchiha entretuvo al retoño con algunos juguetes en lo que se desocupaba.

-No te haré nada-Dijo un tanto deprimido-Yo mismo la jodí-Soltó sin pensar.

-¿Qué?-Le preguntó al no entenderlo.

Sasuke no le respondió solo la tomó de la cintura encaminándola al baño escondiendo parte de su cara en el cuello femenino, sonrojándola. Le sacó la playera que se había colocado y después hizo el mismo con el sostén, aunque esta vez ella se vio un tanto renuente, lo deseaba pero tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo demasiado fácil, intentaba hacer razonar a su cerebro diciéndose que eran esposos, pero le era inevitable.

El Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta que inconscientemente ella apegó su trasero a su hombría que al instante empezó a recibir más sangre de su cuerpo, comenzando a erguirse, rozó su nariz en el cuello femenino desabotonando el pescador que se había puesto al instante este cayó a los pies de la ojiperla, curioso llevó su mano derecha a la intimidad femenina, pero al instante ella respingó, no pudo evitar no chasquear la lengua molesto.

-Lo siento Hina-Se disculpó de nueva cuenta y ella lo miró aun confundida-Te lastime anoche-Explicó.

-¿Qué?-Sasuke sonrió y sabiendo como se iba a poner tras explicarlo, decidió hacerlo, no era la primera vez que pasaban por eso, al inicio descubriendo lo que les gustaba, él lo hizo varias veces, hasta que Tsunade les explicó ante una muy sonrojada peliazul.

-Puedo lastimarte, incluso desgarrarte...

-¿Eh?-Hinata se dio la vuelta no comprendiendo por donde iba, Sasuke se vio tentado a sonreír pero lo que le había hecho en tiempos pasados no era gracioso y no porque se quedara una semana sin sexo, no, era porque le hizo daño amándola.

Él la volvió atrapar abrazándola por la espalda baja acercándola a su cuerpo, su hombría dio un respingo al sentir el abdomen de la peliazul.

-Estoy hablando de tu vagina mi amor-Le dijo dejando de lado que pensaba divertirse a costa de su pudor, escondiéndose en su cuello, recordando exactamente las palabras de Tsunade para decírselas-Si una relación es muy brusca, o la mujer no se encuentra lubricada correctamente, o el miembro masculino es grande puede ocasionar desgarres vaginales o lastimar la zona-Cerró sus orbes oscuras, Hinata coloreó su rostro ¿así que por eso sentía malestar en su zona íntima?-No quería lastimarte anoche, estaba tan caliente y te lo hice una y otra vez sin pensar en ti-Agradeció en silencio que ella estuviera tan excitada, de otra forma quizás la hubiera desgarrado como aquella vez, donde Tsunade finalmente les explicó su vergonzoso asunto.

La ojiluna no supo que decir era bochornoso todo eso, pero él escondido en su cuello sumamente culpable la motivo a devolverle el abrazo sintiéndose más segura, _"Este es mi lugar"_ pensó al sentir el calor y olor que brotaba del cuerpo masculino, su corazón alocado por sentirse feliz ycompleta lo confirmaba, él era su persona indicada, la que amaba, ya no tenía dudas.

-¿Por qué estás feliz?- Le preguntó hosco, no la veía pero sabía que estaba sonriendo y transmitía esa felicidad.

Temerosa a la respuesta, buscó su mirada.

-Por que te amo-Dijo segura pero en voz baja, volviéndose una hoja temblorosa en los fuertes brazos varoniles.

Él la miró y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial, sonrió feliz, la apegó con más fuerza a su cuerpo volviéndose a perder en el curvatura del cuello, depositando un casto beso.

-Te amo tanto Hinata, mi vida sin ti ya no tendría sentido-Confesó como pocas veces, pero no pudo frenar a su lengua ansiosa de decirle lo que significaba para él, la peliazul sonrió feliz también apretando sus manos en la espalda masculina.

-Quiero ser tuya-Susurró ahora siendo ella quién no pudo parar sus palabras, deseosa de sentirlo invadirlay hacerla estremecer.

-Eres mía nena no pienso soltarte-Le dijo besando esta vez su mejilla y poniéndose derecho.

Ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas miró hacía arriba encontrándose con esa mirada desigual.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor-Reveló apenada, él entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose más culpable.

-No puedo, estás lastimada, te dolerá-Soltó con pesar, ella no entendía la información se sentía un tanto rechazada pero el bulto en su vientre la hacia dudar de que fuera así.

Ver el rostro femenino un tanto triste lo hizo sonreír y besarle con ternura los labios, acercándola a él demostrándole lo duro que lo tenía, lo mucho que la deseaba, pero antes de eso él la iba a cuidar ya no cometería más errores.

-Bañémonos juntos- le dijo al romper el beso, se inclinó para quitarle las bragas delicadamente y luego se desnudó, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, sólo deseaba una cosa ser poseída por él, sentirse amada y una con él.

La lluvia tibia comenzó a caer sobre los cuerpos y Sasuke enjabonó con shampoo el cabello femenino sin dejarla pensar, se sintió extraña con la memoria que tenía no recordaba que alguien más hubiera lavado su cabello desde que su nana dejó de hacerlo, para Sasuke era algo normal aunque no lo dijera o demostrara le gustaba colarse en su ducha o bañarse junto a ella para mimarla y claro follarla.

Apenada pero queriendo devolver el gesto se animó para coger la botella de shampoo y hacer lo mismo, Sasuke se inclinó un poco para facilitarle la tarea, viendo los montes balacearse ¿por qué tenía que desearla tanto? se sintió liberado cuando terminó su tarea, al instante tomó la esponja y esparció el jabón líquido queriendo terminar con esa tortura.

Joder, ¿Enserio? Cada vez que rozaba la piel de Hinata ella hacia una que otra mueca reflejando el deseo que la invadía, fue peor cuando tuvo que lavar su intimida'd prácticamente jadeó.

-Por favor-Diablos, la quería de regreso, pero ¿por qué justo ahora? Hinata había tomado su mano evitando que la alejara de su intimidad, su labios entreabiertos, sus ojos con el brillo de la pasión, tan necesitada de él ¿cómo decirle que no?- También lo deseas-Eso fue bastante atrevido de la parte de la peliazul, su mano izquierda se había posado en su polla acariciándolo torpemente, como aquella primera vez.

-Ahh-Gimió-No tienes una puta idea de cuánto.

-Quiero tenerte dentro-Soltó apenada, sus mejillas tornándose tan rojas pero mirándolo fijamente.

-Mierda-Soltó frustrado, tomándola de las piernas, cargándola, rozándola a su duro miembro, la escuchó gemir y sonrió divertido, la conocía necesitada, Hinata era ardiente, nadie lo pensaría con esa personalidad dulce que guardaba, era pudorosa, si, también pero era una mujer caliente con él y eso lo volvía loco.

La besó con necesidad, intentando canalizar su pasión, ella lo recibió igual de necesitada aferrándose a él abrazándolo por el cuello, acomodando sus piernas en los laterales de la cadera buscando afianzarse y encontrarlo.

El Uchiha se repitió antes de dejarla tenerlo tener extremo cuidado, despertar todos sus sentidos en búsqueda de rastros de dolor, sentir su glande encontrando la gloria lo turbó levemente, Hinata gimió y el tuvo que jadear apretando la mandíbula para tomar el control, la dejó caer con extremo cuidado, demasiando lento, cuidando el rostro femenino que se contrajo por el dolor, el gimió negando.

-Tendremos que esperar-Le susurró, Hinata apretó sus brazos en su cuello inconscientemente demostrándole que no pensaba ceder, quería que la hiciera suya a toda costa.

-Sasuke, ¿podemos tener otro bebé?-No supo porque lo dijo, sólo lo deseó, quería otro hermoso bebé del moreno.

-Los que quieras-Le susurró ronco aun dentro de ella, besándole la mejilla tiernamente-Por mi te llenaría de pequeños Uchihas, apenas hubieras sacado uno te haría otro- Le reveló envuelto en el deseo, en la lujuria, jamás le haría eso a su amada realmente, sabía que traer a un pequeño la lastimaba y no quería hacerlo, no a ella.

Hinata buscó sus labios, _"maldita perra eres una arrastrada, Sasuke es mío, seré yo quién le dé a su nueva familia_ ", rompió el beso tras haber recordado esa frase, escuchó sus propios sollozos y se recordó adolorida y un mechón de pelo rojo.

-Te amo tanto-Sasuke le susurró al oído, moviéndose lentamente en su interior robándole un jadeo y causándole molestia sin embargo se aferró a él, era masoquista pero no quería que se detuviera.

" _Debieron ser tus grandes tetas, pero fue solo deseo mi Sasuke no puede amarte realmente, eres insignificante_ "... sin embargo a su cabeza vino algo más " _S-si es a-así, de-debes hablar con él Karin-san_ ", una bofeteada la silenció sus brazos se encontraban amarrados al igual que sus piernas impidiéndole defenderse.

Jadeó al no tener más que recordar, Sasuke se movía delicadamente en su interior jadeante, lo enfocó encontrándolo perdido en el deseo, poseyéndola.

-Eres mía-Le dijo posesivo-Solo mi mujer, ¿quieres otro hijo? Te daré los que quieras... Eres mi mujer-Hinata apretó su agarre en el cuello masculino excitada- ¿Te gusta? ¿La quieres más adentro?-Al instante lo sintió más profundo gimió adolorida- Amas a mi polla mi amor.

-S-si...-Dijo tímida, recordando como él solía decirle eso cuando se perdía en el placer, cómo le susurraba cosas indecentes por las calles, cómo la tocaba cuando nadie veía, cómo la ponía en aprietos; no lo admitía pero le gustaba que le hablara de esa manera, que la excitara de formas indebidas, que la hiciera suya tan rudamente.

-Mierda Hinata, ¿quieres que te folle duro? ¿acaso no te duele?-Le preguntó irritado, ¿cómo se iba a controlar si le decía tan dulcemente que amaba a su polla.

Si le dolía y vaya que le dolía... pero lo deseaba, era algo masoquista, se aferró al cuerpo masculino intentando participar, pero era doloroso, escuchó una risa burlesca de su amado.

-Eres tonta, estás lastimada y aún así quieres ensartarte en mi verga, ¿tanto la necesitas?

-S-si-Mierda, joder, maldición; eso si no lo esperaba ella no sabía lo que sus palabras hacían en él... luchó para no perderse y darle penetraciones violentas, se ganaría un gran premio por hacerlo, la movió delicadamente intentando satisfacerla y lastimarla lo menos posible.

-Te amo, me estás haciendo todo más difícil, tengo tantas ganas de cogerte duro.

-Ha-zlo- Respondió con la voz entrecortada.

-Estás loca-Le dijo pegándola a la pared y siguiendo con esa tortuosa entrega.

Joder Sasuke se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía gemir? sabía porque la deseaba e incluso hacerlo tan lento era maravilloso, jadeó y se corrió, Hinata apretó sus manos siguiéndolo.

-Hinata, ¿por qué me haces perder el control?-Le preguntó saliendo lentamente, viendo la mueca dolorosa que hizo. La besó en la mejilla-Lo siento, me vuelves loco, no quería volver a joderla-Dijo con pesar, poniéndola en el suelo, la peliazul se puso de puntillas ignorando el dolorcito en su zona íntima para agarrarlo por las mejillas y besarlo dulcemente, el correspondió el beso trayéndole todos sus recuerdos de vuelta y abruptamente, lo soltó y casi perdiendo el equilibrio pero él la sostuvo.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza por la jaqueca que se le presentaba. Agitada e inmediatamente asustada.

-Karin-Murmuró, Sasuke preocupado la observó.

-¿Ella qué?

-Itachi-Dijo asustada, apresurándose a salir de la ducha, pero él la frenó tomándola por la cintura.

-Él está bien, está en su habitación.-Intentó tranquilizarla, ella negó.

-Esa mujer está desquiciada, lo va a lastimar.

-Nadie le pondría una mano a mi hijo-Dijo seco.

-¡Suéltame! Quiero verlo-Protestó.

-Explícame qué diablos te pasa.-Exigió irritado.

-Karin, ella fue... no estoy segura pero llegué a una posada y la comida que consumí me hizo sentirme mal, cuando desperté ella me tenía atrapada, está enamorada de una forma enfermiza de ti... iba a matarme no sé que sucedió me dio a beber algo, después de ahí desperté en un barranco... quizás pensó que lo logró... porque no creo que borrarme la memoria fuera su objetivo, repitió miles de veces que me mataría y a Itachi... ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Quiero verlo!- Pidió alterada, él lo hizo aún confundido.

Tomó una toalla que le quedó a su paso envolviendo su cuerpo, saliendo a prisa necesitaba ver a su bebé nada la tranquilizaría hasta que pudiera tenerlo en sus brazos y protegerlo. Verlo sentado en el suelo con un clon de Sasuke, la hizo sonreír y sin poder evitarlo derramar un par de lágrimas.

-¿No pensarías que iba a dejar a este demonio sólo conociéndolo?- Ella negó aún ofuscada, abrazando a Itachi abruptamente apegándolo a su pecho de manera maternal.

Sasuke la vio... la tenía de regreso, ahora tendría que rastrear a Karin para darle su merecido, no pararía hasta devolverle la paz a su amada esposa.

FIN... FIN... FIN

listo! espero que no haya tantos horrores, si no bueno quiero ayudarles a agilizar su cerebro y eso hahaha... espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
